<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, L'Manburg by StarryFaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608672">Goodbye, L'Manburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFaerie/pseuds/StarryFaerie'>StarryFaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream SMP Doomsday War, Dream Smp, Gen, Niki | Nihachu-centric, No bad language, NoShips, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, jack manifold - Freeform, made this directly after finishing techno's stream and watching clips, may be ooc, niki burns the l'mantree, no beta we die like the land of l'manburg, philza - Freeform, ponk - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, techno had so many dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFaerie/pseuds/StarryFaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki burning the L'Mantree and the aftermath. <br/>Two parts, but they could be read as one-shots if you really wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, all the other characters are just tagged because they were in the battle, other than Nihachu and L'Manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my goodness, I don't know how to tag, so I hope this story turns out alright, (Y w Y). Not that the tags should really affect the story, but y'know. Ahhhh, this is my first work for the MCYT/Dream SMP fandom, but I've been so into it lately, (Y w Y). I've really wanted to write something, but I couldn't really bring myself to... But then I saw Niki's clip and went, "oh." I literally had to, it was so good, (&gt; ^ &lt;)????? The streams were all sick, (Y w Y). Ack, anyways, I'm getting off-topic!!! Please support the content creators and don't pressure them with anything!!! I believe all the content creators featured in this are alright with these types of fics, but I will not hesitate to remove this if any of them express discomfort with it. Thank you,  and I hope you enjoy this, (^ w ^)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…”</p><p>     It wasn’t hard. Or maybe it was. Was it? It was hard to remember amongst the chaos. It was so loud back there. So loud. But here it was quieter, the falling of the TNT distant, as though heard through water. The yells of the citizens, cries of pain and defiance. Laughter in the sky. The Withers, the TNT… The fires they had created burned bright into the distance, as if the sun had never risen, had fallen, tearing apart the world. Buildings flared bright, figures scattered and broke apart. The ground crunched much too loudly as Niki faced the tree.</p><p>	It wasn’t unique. It was just a regular oak tree, perfectly ordinary in height and size. It wasn’t exceptionally tall, or even particularly unique. But this was the L’Mantree, the center of it all. From the start of the world to now, this tree had been the sole survivor out of many others. This tree had stood tall, ever present through all the history: through the wars, the election, the battles. And now Niki stood in front of it, flint and steel held in shaking hands. The stone and metal clinked together, a ringing noise through the fog of sounds.</p><p>“...”</p><p>     It wasn’t hard. It wasn’t hard, when Niki stepped forward. It wasn’t hard when the metal and stone struck together. It wasn’t hard for the sparks to fly off, catching onto the wood. And it wasn’t hard for those sparks to blaze up, gnawing through wood and rising up. Green turned to brown, brown turned to grey. Ash fell, light as snow, the smell of fire already too thick in the air. And it didn’t hurt when the trees blaze burned into her eyes, it didn’t hurt when the tears started to fall. The blaze was bright, the flames rose clear into the air, reaching for a light long gone. The sun had already fallen. The inferno’s glow burned against the woman’s skin. Light flickered across her features, shadows fell beyond the small scene. Her eyes shone, whether from tears or something unknown, one couldn’t say. But her voice didn’t waver as she lifted her hand in salute. </p><p>“...It was never meant to be.” And in the distance, red and black fireworks burst into the sky, shattering through the emptiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories of a lighter past and the falling of ash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“L’Manburg, you were a true friend.” Firelit eyes fell over a landscape ridden with flames, looked through the destruction left across the ground. A faint smile played over her face, a hand once raised in salute gently fell to her side.  Tears shined in her eyes, tears that caught the firelight and fell like drops of sun. “...Goodbye, L’Manburg. You were a true friend.”</p><p>	Smoke from the demolitions rose into the sky, sharp contrast to the darkness. A silent wind high above carried it away, far beyond what could be seen. Sparks of red and black fell apart like bursts of starlight.</p><p>	“You were a home.” Eyes looked past the destruction, looked back to sunnier days and heard gentle laughter instead of the pops of fireworks and the crashes of TNT. Back to bakeries and friends. Simpler times, seemingly so long ago. “You were everything we had.”</p><p>“And now the last thing… the last thing that kept us from freedom…” The past faded from brown eyes, and blazes of color burst in the sky once more. Their light caught in the glisten of tears brushed away and burned inside the eyes of a woman on a hill. Her gaze drifted through the fires and holes, the roof of a house collapsed in the background, throwing up fountains of sparks.  “It’s gone. ...It’s beyond being repaired.”</p><p>	And within the wreckage of a heart, something else burned. A woman with nothing left to lose turned around a final time, and blew through the sky. From a blackened husk, a single leaf fell, turning to dust in the wind. </p><p>“Goodbye, L’Manburg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!! This is really short, but please do let me know if you enjoyed this, (&gt; w &lt;). Please, the power trips it would send me on if anyone tells me it made them feel something, (o w o). AND ALSO, THIS IS REALLY, REALLY SHORT. Oof, (O W O;)! Oh, man, (- w -), this is, uh, really short. But I kinda just wanted to put a lot of descriptive language and vibes into it, so I hope they still send through.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear any thoughts and criticisms you have, (^ w ^). I haven't written in a long time, but I'd love to write some more. Today's stream was... really good, (Y w Y). I'm a little obsessed. Anyways, just some of my thoughts on the fic...<br/>     Well, I really wanted it to give a sort of poetic kinda imagery!!! I want it to contain a lot of vibes, and I don't know if I completely got it across... But I just wanted to try and convey how cool that scene was!!! The dialogue in the second chapter is taken directly from Niki's stream. <br/>Here's a link to the clip if you haven't seen it!!!<br/>https://youtu.be/WYYAuBXHrkQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>